In the field of electronic devices such as medical instruments, handheld devices, compact video cameras, personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, there is a need for faster communication commensurate with more advanced functionality. Communication via optical fiber is a preferred way of meeting this need. Also, in medical applications, cameras themselves have become more compact in size, giving rise to a need for more compact connectors for connection to these devices.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2009-238728, discloses in FIG. 30 thereof a connector for use with an opto-electro hybrid cable that combines a small-diameter coaxial cable and an optical fiber, and in which the connector has an OE conversion module that is connected to the optical fiber and surface-mounted on the relay connector of the terminal.
However, where an OE module is disposed on the connector (terminal section) in this manner, the connector tends to be bulky. If the connector is bulky, not only is it more difficult to handle, but it becomes difficult to accommodate the connector within small spaces. Moreover, a specialized connector furnished with an OE conversion module is required, which in turn necessitates also providing the device to which the connector will be connected with a specialized receptacle compatible with the connector, and this may entail higher costs.